1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating device and more particularly to a fan assembly and a fan device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electric apparatuses would generate heat when operating. If heat cannot be dissipated efficiently, electric apparatuses may malfunction. In serious situations, electric elements of electric apparatuses may be damaged so as to cause property loss. One of the traditional methods for solving thermal problems of electric apparatuses is to install heat dissipating devices in housings of electric apparatuses, such as utilizing fan devices to dissipate heat generated from operating electric apparatuses. For example, one or several fan devices are usually installed in housings of internet servers or desktop computers, so that heat generated from operating electric apparatuses would be dissipated by a force convection generated from fan devices. Therefore, internet servers or desktop computers would work steadily.
Structures of typical heat dissipating fan devices may need different types of connectors according to different electric apparatuses. Electric elements and control circuits in electric apparatuses have to transmit electric power into fan devices by connectors, and connectors may further be signal transmission media between fan devices and electric apparatuses. In one aspect, connectors can transmit electric power into fan devices. In another aspect, operating statuses of fan devices can be controlled or monitored by connectors with signal wires, such as rotation speed or temperature of fan devices.
In practice, a fan device may further include a housing for fixing a connector on the housing, wherein the connector would connect an external electric apparatus conveniently for providing electric power to the fan device. However, different electric apparatuses may have different connectors. As long as electric apparatuses have different connectors, the fan device needs to have different corresponding connectors. As for conventional techniques nowadays, different connectors have to be installed on different corresponding housings of fan devices, so that housings of fan devices often have to be changed according to different types of connectors. In order to fit different types of connectors, manufacturers may produce new molds for manufacturing new housings. As far as manufacturers are concerned, such housings of fan devices would waste a lot of time and manpower.
Furthermore, because many electric apparatuses are located in a server rack, a side or a back portion of the rack may accommodate a lot of fan devices. Therefore, housings of fan devices may be fastened to the server rack with screws directly. In order to save space, fan devices may also be installed tight within the server rack, i.e. all fan devices in contact with each other. When all impellers of fan devices rotate, such arrangement would not only make a lot of vibration noise, but also reduce lifetime of fan devices because of vibrating.
In addition, when an electric apparatus includes a lot of fan devices, users are difficult to judge statuses of every fan device, such as normal operation or stop. Conventional art may utilize light sources fastened on housings for indicating fan devices' operation status, i.e. operating or not. However, manufacturers have to produce larger housings for accommodating light sources or light guide devices, thereby consuming more materials of housings and accommodating space.